Can You Get Rough With Cherry Blossoms?
by Tonni G. dru
Summary: Did you ever wish to see Byakuya all hot and bothered and bonus included carries out a seduction act? Now you will. Kenpachi gets kinky rough with Byakuya during the time of the cherry blossoms festival, pure lemon, pwp other pairings are included. Yaoi. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Can You Get Rough With Cherry Blossoms?

Summary: did you ever wish to see Byakuya all hot and bothered and bonus included carries out a seduction act? Now you will. Kenpachi gets kinky rough with Byakuya during the time of the cherry blossoms festival, pure lemon, pwp other pairings are included. Yaoi. OOC

Warnings: major graphic content, rimming, illegal use of reiatsu and all the works

Rating: M+

An: gahh! I got so pissed when I saw limited fics on Byakuya and Kenpachi I mean really you can practically feel the tension between those two *starry Eyes* uhh yes back to what I was saying, so now I have decided to remedy that. I literally couldn't stop frothing in the mouth when this idea came to me I mean Byakuya all silky and hot and our crazy Kenpachi being a lot crazier and rough to said pretty damsel in distress *awww* okay am getting sidetracked anyway, this is just pure lemon I might do a sequel though, I dunno yet, well there's a plot I think but it's pretty much kind of a pwp. Oh don't forget to Review it means a lot to this authoress.

Disclaimer: I shall not insult your intelligence.

beta'ed: Mettlei (the goddess of lemoness worship her!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**Chapter 1**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uugh-"  
"Shit I-I-kaku!"  
Yumichika panted, arching his back as one of his erect nipples was circled by a skilful tongue. A low moan was let out as his nipple was tugged and suckled on forcefully then, encircled by a tongue. Shivers racked the slender yet sexy body as the nipple was bitten by teeth with the lightest pressure. His other nipple was also fondled with warm fingers before given the same treatment.

Yumichika's breaths were coming in heavy pants as those wicked lips which he utterly loved left his now red swollen nubs glistening wet, descending towards his abdomen leaving kisses on each patch of the pale skin they came in contact with. Wet tongue dipped into his abdomen kissing and sending furry feelings to the body being pleasured.

Lips moved lower continuing their exploration. Ikaku ran his hands all through his lover's body enjoying the reaction he was getting from the body underneath him.

He suckled on the hip bone, enjoying the hitch in Yumichika's breath as he spread the slender legs open at the same time. Kissing the inner thighs, his lover whimpered sexily. Almost, well almost lifting the creamy ass off the bed in anticipation, grinning he knew what his lover wanted but he would continue to tease till turned him into a puddle, Yumichika was too proud but he would surely make the beautiful body voice his need. Moving his head towards the place his lover craved to be touched, he lapped on the tight ring of muscle very much pleased with the quakes that racked the body, Ikaku kissed the winking hole lapping on it once again before moving back to nipping soft thighs.

Yumichika whined audibly, he knew why Ikaku was teasing as much as he liked the strong male between his legs he just wasn't in the mood well he was the mood but dammit! He was frigging horny and he wanted that goddamn hot wet muscle back on his hole and rimming him beautifully.

He pouted, only to let out a low moan when feathery touches were applied on his throbbing cock. With half lidded eyes he panted, watching hands leave his throbbing length, mewling as his balls were caressed.

"Mmm...you like that baby..." Ikaku groaned as he watched pink pucker twitch invitingly. Just a bit more he thought and Yumi would be putty in his hand. He leaned down licking and sucking the tight balls, popping both into his mouth and rolling his tongue around them wetting the skin more as he inhaled his lover's scent.

"Aah ooh I-kaku...please stop..."

"Mmm stop what Yumi?" Ikaku replied as he gave a quick lick to the pink hole.

Those little touches were driving him crazy and he wanted more...damn Ikaku! He was hardly able to concentrate as his intimate parts were rubbed teasingly. It was torture.

"S-stop teasing me already...just oooh ahhh... g-get your fucking tongue between my legs."

Ikaku chuckled grinning crazily, not stopping the movement of his fingers rubbing the rim of the tight hole.

"I don't understand Yumi, it is between your legs already isn't it?"

Yumichika groaned, gods he was going to kill Ikaku after this if not for the hands on the part he needed much attention and the hands running about his thighs he would have released his Fujakuja-ku on Ikaku. He turned his head away as he seemed to go horrible red around his cheeks.

"Mmm...please I-Ikaku I need it...want your ah t-tongue down there...you know where."

Ikaku grinned manically, he loved seeing Yumi blush. He looked way beyond a cute rabbit. Well he wasn't going to tell him, Yumichika would rip his balls off.

Going down, prepared to give it to his lover, he groaned when silky legs were spread to give him better access, he lapped at the tight entrance and he was immediately awarded by loud moans. Deliberately giving hard sucks to the tight hole, he knew his lover liked it rough which was proven by Yumichika hoisting his legs up leaving the now slight red pucker for him to feast on.

Yumichika was panting like a bitch in heat as his most intimate part was devoured by his lover, he had never been this horny or needy. Shivers racked through his body as he felt that wet hot muscle slide in. He felt like on fire. He needed more.

"Mmmhmm yea I-kaku...gods soo goood...ahhh...oooh."

Ikaku retreated his tongue licking the rims of the asshole mercifully he pulled back, taking hold off the pale creamy ass he pulled apart those ass cheeks, the red wet hole winking gloriously at him. He growled deeply.

"Gods Yumi, you're so beautiful down here."

The blush on the soft cheeks increased tenfold as Ikaku continued staring down there totally intrigued. Though a compliment, he would still whack Ikaku's head later.

"S-shut pervert and get down to it." (an: I couldn't help it)

"Your wish is my command, babe." grinning, oh he would get down to it by all means. He kissed the pale thigh before he moved to the hole and began to tongue-fuck the red pucker intensely.

Yumichika's eyes rolled behind in his head as he was tongue-fucked to his own personal heaven. He was moaning loudly and fuck he didn't care if the whole of Sereitei heard him, the pleasure was just too intense. He was drooling but that wasn't much important that muscle was doing heavenly things, sliding through his inner walls tightening his hole to keep it inside him. No such luck as the muscle was retracted.

Eyes half-lidded with pleasure, he whined when he didn't feel the tongue. But he was immediately pleased when he felt the tongue back and better yet with two long slicked fingers probing his asshole.

When had Ikaku wetted them, hells he didn't care at all right now as they were now moving consecutively. He mewled loudly as the pace of those fingers were increased, rubbing his walls in oh so the right way. He could already feel that coil in his lower abdomen and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

The vibrations from Ikaku's growls were working on. His legs had fallen back on the bed when the tongue fucking had began and now he was just gripping the sheets and drooling aimlessly, eyes rolled behind his head and breaths coming in half-pants.

He came and oh so beautifully once his sweet spot was hit dead-on, his scream was music to his partner's ears who gave one last lick to his entrance before retreating back.

He looked over the glossed skin, body glittering with sweat, flushed and looking so very delectable. He growled pretty much like an animal when the man who would soon be the death of him dipped fingers into the cum soaked chest, taking dripping cum covered fingers into his mouth licking them one by one eyes on his now hard angry pulsating cock.

"Yumichika...on your hands and knees now!" Yumichika wantonly moved up kneeling forward now facing the rock hard member. He loved it when Ikaku was demanding, he was going to get it rough today and of course make Ikaku use his crazy reiatsu to fuck him senseless. All he had to do was please the delicious cock which he was practically craving for. oh the thought of filling his mouth with that that hard meat was making him hot with desire, his cock was already hard though not painfully so.

"Ya know Yumi it ain't gun' suck itself."

Yumichika snorted (beautifully if you must) before replying.

"Hn you don't have to say it twice."

-  
Byakuya adjusted the pale lime shawl around his neck as he proceeded towards the eleventh squad barracks. He was going to see Kenpachi again. He inwardly growled. Though his face showed nothing as impassive as always, he was pretty much working different thoughts in his mind how to avoid that particular man.

He didn't want to see Kenpachi, and no he was definitely not afraid of him absolutely not, it was just being anywhere close to that man always ruffled him, either he wanted to beat the crap out of him or just mere run away and admire that crazy grin from a distance. No, he was not scared or frightened by the huge man with a body worth drooling over. No, he couldn't go near Kenpachi and now he was working ways to telling the finely toned man about the cherry blossoms festival without actually doing it himself.

Lately, he had been feeling quite differently, whenever the captain-commander called for squads meetings, it had seemed the fates had it for him because for four meetings now he had stood in front of Kenpachi. He had tried to ignore the hard gaze lingering on him but he just couldn't. They made him so hot any and so very vulnerable. He would have blushed if he didn't remind himself that he was a noble.

Also he had picked up quite the habit of saying harsh things to Kenpachi just so the surely crazy man would draw his sword and if fate be so kind make the battle more physical and feel those rough battle hands around his body but to no avail, the man would just laugh and grin crazily at him and walk away with all confidence leaving a near pouting Byakuya in his wake.

After their last fight, he felt like if the crazy man had left an unsatisfying flame in his body and he just wanted it re-ignited.

Byakuya felt himself blush as he felt a familiar stirring in his loins. He quickly shook his head willing the blush down, luckily there was no one wandering about. He groaned, only that man called Kenpachi could make him feel this way. He gave himself a quick shake, scolding himself how could he think such thoughts he was a Kuchiki and nobles do not do such.

He composed himself and continued his walk towards the eleventh squad barracks before low rank Shinigamis found him; the sixth squad captain muttering and grumbling to himself about mad crazy annoying eleventh squad captain. Yep it would definitely be a good story for their night in the bar.

A few more walks to go, enough time to think up an "avoid-the-crazy-beast-pass-out information-without-him-being-noticed" plan hopefully he would succeed though he would disagree about how his final thought was how much he wanted to be caught.

Ikaku growled deep in his chest as he looked down seeing Yumichika practically guzzling his turgid length down the hot mouth.

Ikaku gripped his lover's hair though not harshly, gripping hard meant end of about to fuck the brains out of his narcissistic lover and no, he definitely didn't want this to end. He yowled when Yumi swallowed him, taking hold of silky raven hair he tried to force that mouth down to take in more of his cock only to be resisted. Devious black eyes looked back up to him, yep he knew what the glint in Yumi's eyes told him. Groaning Yumichika was smirking; smirking Yumichika was not good.

"Damn Yumi-" Ikaku was cut off when he felt hot breath on his cock. Moaning as Yumichika licked the slit, pink tongue gathered pre-cum while eyes were closed as though to enjoy the taste better.

"No talking babe don't forget I'm a member of the eleventh squad and when it concerns me and your cock you know I make the calls." gripping the hard member for emphasis and giving a hard suck, running his tongue along the underside his other hand and fondling tight balls.

Ikaku's grin almost rivalled Kenpachi's. Almost.

Oh he was going to prove how wrong Yumichika was. He grabbed a handful of raven locks, pulling Yumichika up. No matter how amazing that mouth was he needed to teach his baby a lesson. He pulled Yumi close enough tilting his head back leaving the pale neck to his view, he leaned towards Yumichika whispering into his ear his voice husky with unbarred pleasure.

"Say wha' babe?" Ikaku smacked his lover's pale ass. Hard. Kneading it harshly to make sure Yumi knew he was in deep shit.

"S-shit...f-fuck you Ikaku you heard it right didn't you". His ass was tingling and burning so much but in just the right way making his hole twitch in anticipation. Panting, he continued.

"And ya can't do any-"

Yumichika's world was turned around, one second and he was face down and ass sticking up in the air, Ikaku wasting no time to giving hard smack and kneading his ass cheeks. Mewling and screaming, he was such a masochist and Ikaku knew it. He had wanted his lover rough from the beginning and now he was going to get it as he felt the insane amount of reiatsu spilling from Ikaku.

Ikaku pulled the now red ass cheeks apart, firing up his reiatsu as he plunged into the tight hole. The screams of pleasure from the body below were music to his ears. Without moments wait he started a fast pace thrusting balls deep into his lover.

Byakuya just managed to keep the blush out of his face. He had arrived at the eleventh squad's barracks but without seeing any Shinigami in sight. Of course doing the most reasonable thing, he had gone inside to look for the 3rd seat Madarame Ikaku. But to his utmost surprise while he had been searching around and definitely for the beastly captain in sight, he had been stunned by instant release of reiatsu which belonged to a 3rd seat Madarme, though nothing new seeing as he was known for fighting. Making a note that meant he would be able to pass out the information. Byakuya did a shunpo towards the location.

Gods this was the first time he felt like killing Renji who should be doing this but his so called fuku-taicho was prancing wildly in the human world in request to bring "his wayward Rukia back". Oh yes he would surely kill him in the most torturous pain-filled way with so much paper work and-

Byakuya was cut off from his musing when he heard a loud moan followed by a deep groan. He almost lost his footing. Almost. The sounds continued of what seemed like the voices of Aysegawa Yumichika and without a doubt also Madarame Ikaku.

He had shunpoed out of there so fast he could rival Yourichi. Now he was on his way to his house very much pissed, and angry. He knew why he was pissed and that made him even all the more pissed. At first he had been embarrassed but now he was just pissed.

Byakuya stepped into his house, already walking towards his private room. He decided he was going to see Kenpachi tomorrow for allowing such appalling behaviour in his squad, have they no shame?

As Byakuya peeled off his clothes and got into bed, he would deny that the blush staining his face was for anger and not jealousy and longing.

A.n: once i start a lemon i keep on writing and writing i just cant stop, anyway hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.

TxBiscuit


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Get Rough With Cherry Blossoms?

A.n: I apologize for the delay and thanks for the reviews it made me really happy. Uh this chapter doesn't contain a lot of lemony goodness, don't worry don't worry I'm getting to it. But there is some pretty mushy scenes here trust me it ain't fluff. Anyway here ya all go and don't forget to review I so do appreciate it.

Disclaimer: obviously

Warning: an almost naked wet Kenpachi and a flushing byakuya

- Chapter 2 -  
Byakuya woke to the rays sun of casting a warm glow on his eyes. How impressive, he had once again forgotten to close the curtain and mind you not the forgetting part the staying up late at night thinking up bout a certain wild haired man part and forgetting to use the nicest invention to ward off the early hours of sunlight in the mornings. Grumbling he hurdled closer to the warm folds of duvet. He was slowly getting pathetic all because of one man. He grumbled further he so very much didn't like morning.

A small blush tinted his cheeks when he remembered what took place the day before, with-, he stopped his stray of thoughts before they could wander any further he was absolutely not going to think about that. His cheeks darkened further when he remembered he was going to be seeing Kenpachi today. Sighing he moved partly out from the mounds of covers the white duvet lowering at his hips. The black silk locks shaded the pale face, pink lips slightly parted and a tint pink hue still resided on the pale face. The ray of sun casted a sweet tone to the upper body on the figure still yet lying on the bed and having no sign of moving yet, the thin line waistband of the silk pajamas could be seen on beautifully sculpted hips partly hidden by the duvet.

Byakuya arched his back pretty much like a feline as he made a small yawn into his palms. Turning towards the window in his room he watched the wily movement of the cherry blossoms outside in the courtyard. He loved the tree and the many others out there. Always looking so pure yet wild and untouchable, he imagined Kenpachi, right there sitting in his courtyard all wild and intimidating perhaps maybe enjoy the wonders of nature, or maybe the both of them...He stopped. Yup absolutely irrefutably impossible, he was a noble and was surely not letting that happen even if his brain continued imagining things that were obviously mad.

Byakuya sighed willfully as he got out of bed walking towards the bathroom; his situation was getting dire now he wasn't only pathetic but a romantic. Surely it was some sort of illness. No way would he have dreamed himself acting like a lovesick puppy. Imagining thing about- Shaking his head fiercely his black mane wiping in all direction. It would do him good if he stopped thinking about a certain person or else he wouldn't be able to face said person without blushing ten shades of red.

Not that he hadn't already blushed ten shades of red in their last meeting in front of Kenpachi, it had been worse Ukitake had thought he might have been down with a fever. Bloody man fussed over his temperature.

Byakuya stood facing the bathroom mirror. Now he wasn't a narcissist by far, but his couldn't help admiring his own view. With a flick of his wrist he brushed aside his hair behind his ears, watching in pure view his reflection. Byakuya was aware of his looks; well when ten and thousands a giggling girls and women not to mention the old women who flushed whenever he walked by, of course he didn't need any reason enough.

Slender fingers took hold of the silk waistband removing the piss of item before He walked towards the bathroom the texture of the floor cool on his feet. Stepping into the bathroom, he turned on the shower. The warm water was just as soothing to his body; he mildly thought what that person would think of looks. He snorted uncharacteristically he must be one hell of an eye candy if said person couldn't keep his eyes him.

Not that he minded the thrill those hard eyes sent on him had his body warming all over. Now if only said person could take it a step further. His body was due in need of a touch; remembering once those hard hands running over every patch of his body making it burn so deliciously...well it had been to inflict pain and all through downright pain, but still that counts. He grumbled wearing a pout, if only that person could do all those romantic things...well he didn't know a lot of them but byakuya was convinced he may do them.

Sighing, sadly he had been listening way too much to spun romantic tales by that crazy woman Yoruichi. But still byakuya couldn't deny that his attraction too that person had been growing strongly ever since their battle in Hueco Mundo. He had even started paying attention to everything he did, Even finding the minute thing of kenpachi's wild grin arousing. Yes he had unbashfully confessed his undying attraction of a complete and utter crazy captain who now looked at him like his personal prey. The only thing the captain of the sixth squad could see as an obstacle was how to make the wild man make a move on him completely.

His cheeks darkened with rosy pink due to the obscene thoughts that sprung into his mind. That the captain of the sixth squad was thinking of ways to seduce a man and a rough one at that kill him now. But still he couldn't but feel a tad weird and now hot. He wanted Kenpachi to touch him in places beyond imagination. What would it feel like to have those strong male fingers enter his most intimate place, sliding I and out curving around inside his inner parts and lapping on his puckered entrance. His breath hitched as he looked down at his now pinkish cock. He gripped it hard enjoying the firm pressure. He bucked his hips, his breaths now coming in pants. The rivulets of water sliding down his skin made it all better.

To feel kenpachi's sliding between his ass, those strong hands mould his ass spanking it now and then. Byakuya let out a long moan his hands picking up speed on his now throbbing cock.

"Mm...ahh.. agh..."  
his movements slowed down as he moved his other hand towards his ass, parting the mould of flesh imagining Kenpachi doing the same. He plunged one finger into his hole gasping at the heat and tightness, he felt so wet. Biting his lips hard enough to draw blood, he moved his finger in a steady rhythm matching his jerky movements on his cock. Faster he murmured he was so close. His knees were shaking now his whole body trembled as he felt the pleasure up within him ready to explode. he pushed his ass backward to get more leverage resting his head on the tiled wall his hands left his cock moving ass he pulled the cheeks aside now plunging his fingers desperately.

He felt like slut, a wanton slut but he couldn't help it as images of Kenpachi shirtless welding so much brute force came in to his mind. He wanted that man badly he imaging those tongue tasting him lapping and plunging into his hole where he fingers were now.

He swiftly removed his fingers from his entrance sucking on them and pinching his nipple.

"...yes...close so close"

his abdominal muscles twitching. He came with a cry with only one name on his lips.

_

byakuya walked carefully down the path he was already familiar with. His head held high. Some Shinigamis stared as the 6th came walked past them that was of course not surprising but this time there was something different why? They stared too long. Was it because our captain had a glowing aura around him? Or was in because his cheeks were tinged pink? Perhaps 'twas from the heat? No it was the always stoic studious egoist prudish captain had for a fleeting moment not a smirk, but graced a smile on his face. Though now scowl could be vividly seen on the man's face. the shinigamis who unluckily were around muttering to themselves had been sure it was the end of the...well whatever it was or they had way too sake overnight...they decided to go for the latter.

Byakuya could feel the most definitely not appreciated stares; he didn't understand why people were staring at him sure he had an aura of integrity about him, but did that call for the much too long stares. Still scowling, he almost huffed unbearably, yes he had smiled was that so much of a crime well maybe for him, but this morning image had popped up, the stoic raven's couldn't help but blush and very regrettably smile. He had never felt so satiated or pleased and that was saying much.

Byakuya willed down the blush having more important matters on his minds. He was on his way to the eleventh squad barracks. The thought alone was doing fluttery beatings to his heart. Soon he would be upfront with the very intimidating man. Would Kenpachi notice any difference? Byakuya had gone through one final look-over at the mirror before he left the house and he was surely glowing. Would Kenpachi know he had pleasured himself while thinking some naughty thoughts about him?! No of course not, he scolded himself for even thinking such. That would most definitely be impossible, he never reveled any emotion, well except this morning but that had been a whole different matter.

His train of thoughts was caught short as he obsevered he was already near the barracks, he could hear some shouts and gnashing of metal. He snorted. So typical of the 11th squad it was just sunrise and they were already going about killing and manning themselves.

Byakuya took a deep breath pulling himself together as he stepped into the barracks. As he walked along the courtyard he briefly paid attention to the greetings aimed his way though giving no indication to acknowledging any of it. He may be attracted to their captain but he still had his pride. However he did note the pink blob of hair that wheezed by him. Byakuya gave a side glance to the pink blob which was to his confirmation Yachiru, currently yelling 'meow meow meow' as she chased after a "black cat". Byakuya continued his journey into the quarters he didn't have the patience to try and understand Yourichi's actions.

Byakuya set his face a scowl, blanking his mind of every thought as he walked down the rows of doors. He stopped at a certain Shougi door which was obviously the eleventh captain's abode or office. Byakuya's heart raced when he thought of what lay behind these doors. He calmed his thudding heart, knocking on the wooden doors. (it was only right to be polite it wasn't approved of to barge into someone home even if this someone lacked this very much politeness, Yachiru was prove enough how many of his Koi had she 'taken without consent' from his pond).

After the second knock and no reply, byakuya decided to venture in, if asked he would argue he was not curious but only because he wanted to be very sure the captain was absent, yes that was absolutely right. He pulled open the Shougi doors as he stepped in. the room was a bit huge, first item that caught his sight was the bottle of plum wine (probably from Ukitake) that stood atop a side desk along with some sheets. Shelves of probably what contained files and writing utensils sprawled on both sides of the room.

Byakuya saw the likewise identical Shougi door that led to the outdoor slightly open. He approached the door pulling it aside, silently stepping into the foreyard. Byakuya immediately noticed the wafts of steam drifting in the air from what apparently was a private Onsen. He rounded the large bathing area instead heading towards the small bushery of orchids he had noticed earlier when he came in. The thought of Kenpachi taking care of something so delicate would be beyond anyone's reasoning it would probably be one of Yachiru's hobbies.

Cupping some of the rosy flowers in both hands, the stoic man lowered down taking a whiff of the flowers. A little giggled could almost be heard as the figure continued to inhale the bundles of nature totally unaware of another's presence.

Kenpachi stared at the oblivious Captain who was currently hunched over a particular bunch of flowers that Yachiru had so suggested they grow...he didn't know the names but it always smelled nice out here especially when he wanted some quite, he wasn't complaining. The large man who currently was deep inside the water graciously paid attention to the man who was literally trespassing in his barracks.

Kenpachi sucked in deep breath when he saw a small smile adorn those plump lips (he had been dreaming of ravishing) making the figure look if possible more beautiful, the sculpted cheeks tinged pink. The morning sun was casting a warm glow on the man's skin this only made the captain look delectable. Kenpachi's cock gave a twitch as the sinful body bent just a bit lower he could almost see the outline of that ass he had wanted now for quite a while.

With a grin that would send enemies quaking in their boots, Kenpachi stepped out of the water silently. He didn't have any wish to scare the proud captain...yet. A towel was draped around manly bronzed wet hips before the wild man flash stepped behind the sixth squad captain.

Kenpachi took hold of the full hips pulling the tempting ass back against his toweled hips. Growling at the surprised squeak that erupted from the captured man.

Byakuya gasped as he felt the hold tighten around his hips. He hadn't known he had been approached or anyone was around so he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. So the overwhelming presence behind him permitted him the cause for emitting such unmanly sound earlier, which he was very much embarrassed by going by the blush dusting his cheeks.

"...mmm...so what do I own this pleasure byakuya?"

The slender man shivered, that rough husky voice was liquid pleasure to him. His body was already starting to react in many ways; he could feel his cock already begin to harden. Heart racing and thudding making his head feel somewhat light. He panted slightly at the animalistic growling vibrating beside his equally hot neck as his hips were pulling. Surely his cheeks were currently burning off now as he reacted with being so debauch.

Byakuya pulled his act together moving himself out of the 'warm' embrace turning to face the - he swore his mind shut down temporarily as he gazed, stared and mayhap drooled at the wet gorgeous man before him. The chest was bare dripping of water that was definitely silkily because it was definitely doing justice to the toned body and well defined abdomen. Muscles stood jutting out, long toned legs and tanned hips, his eyes fell on the place he craved to see, he almost growled at the view he was denied, only the towel stood between him and the surely roman god. And oh much he wanted to rip said flimsy article of clothing. Why couldn't everyone just walk naked.

"Eh byakuya like what you see?" Kenpachi replied to the attention, watching as the sexy man flushed ten shades of red.

Byakuya cleared his throat glaring as he diverted his attention somewhere else other than that grinning face. He was a tad bit annoyed with himself, he hadn't even been molested yet every part of him was already twitching with need from one touch. It wouldn't go well with his plan tomorrow if he made Kenpachi think he was willing well he was but he didn't need to know that now.

He raised his eyes to a grinning face that was outright leering at him without a care of the world. He willed the blush down composing himself and attempting to glare at the man in front of him.

"That's Kuchiki Taicho for you Kenpachi. And don't you think you should apologize for your behavior?"  
Byakuya barely held in a growl at the man who obviously was almost laughing at him. He would have pouted but he was a Kuchiki so he held his head up high (figuratively).

"Apologize for what Taicho?". The rumbled voice calling his name like that made shiver racked his spine.

"Your behavior obviously" byakuya replied almost haughtily. How could the man act like he didn't know what he was talking about? He froze in his step as the bigger man lured over him stepping so close to him.

Byakuya felt oddly encased as the red came back to his face. So close that he could feel kenpachi's breath on his face when he spoke.

"I think we both enjoyed that behavior wouldn't you agree right byakuya?" Kenpachi replied as he took hold of the supple chin meeting warm grey eyes. The blush was a bonus as he could see it now up close.

Byakuya hadn't even attempted to correct Kenpachi as he pulled his face from those hands. All thoughts had seized to exist as those black eyes had captivated him. Byakuya had thought Kenpachi was going to kiss him and he wanted that badly to feel those lips on his own, dominating him. His cock was already rock hard at the sinful thoughts, and he had the slightest urge to look down and check his accomplice and that wouldn't do, he had to commit the perfect crime tomorrow and he wasn't about to wreck it.

Byakuya took a step back as he rattled of the invitation to the cherry blossoms festival he was holding and without waiting for a reply, he shunpo'd out of the lair fast enough to rival Yoruichi.

He landed far away from anywhere related to 11th squad. Thanking gods his heart was back to normal beating otherwise. Sighing he still had some information to pass to Genryusai-dono not to mention training with his squad who knew what that Abarai was doing right now.

Byakuya pulled his face back into an emotionless mask though the blush remained due to his encounter with Kenpachi. Only that man was able to make him feel this way and he sometimes felt angry for it, that the control he had was able to be ripped from him so easily and he was more than willing to accept it. Grumbling under his breath he commenced his walk pondering how tomorrow was going to be.

Though he knew that it was going to be fulfilling night and...Kenpachi would never know what hit him.

A.n: sorry for the delay again I will try to update faster no promises though and the next chapter comes with a surprise, many ways than one. I love seeing byakuya look so debauched and downright horny I still feel hot even after writing these. Your reviews make me happy.

Hotchocolatexbrownies


	3. Chapter 3

Can You Get Rough With Cherry blossoms?

A.n: ahhh I know, I know it's been a while since the last update, I have been feeling really blue but am now all better. Thanks to the people who reviewed, so sorry I hadn't been able to get around replying back but 'twas very appreciated. After this chapter the next ones' the last so I hope you all are excited as I am you're not the only one who wants to see byakuya all debauched. Oh read the "A.N" after this chapie I have got a special announcement for you all, and thanks red I...um wouldn't be sitting in front now ya know typing this up. Thanks Hun.

Warning: this is contemporary as you all know so you all going to see some characters that aren't dead, a bit of Ooc and the setting is slightly, okay, very tilted. Why? B'cos I can

Disclaime: okay read that again...now add a 'd'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Byakuya stared evenly at his reflection in the mirror. He could barely hide the little chuckle that erupted from within him as he continued looking at himself. Draped in silver ice kimono with a gray sash he had chosen, 'twas actually stunning except...lifting a part of the kimono, it was covered in his favorite captain seaweed. He dropped it sighing dramatically it wasn't that he didn't like it, he very much did; the finesse of his beloved captain seaweed couldn't be compared to anyone well perhaps maybe Kenpachi. Groaning loudly now he was comparing a captain of the 11th squad with a cartoon character, gods this man was affecting him in drastic ways.

He turned away from the mirror to resume what he had been doing only a minute ago, yes, commence pacing. The movement form one corner to the next was supposed to calm his nerves but he feared that they were all at the point of fraying. The cloth wasn't the problem even if people in sereitei couldn't grasp the sense of fashion, especially, no more especially with a pattern of the mighty captain seaweed, and their opinions about it he didn't give two flying cents. What actually worried him was kenpachi's opinion about it. Not that it worried him deeply of course not he did have a fine sense of judgment that was unquestionable but he was worried no, just ah wary what Kenpachi thought of it not that he cared right?

Walking towards the mirror again, he fiddled with the kimono as his reflection stared back at him. He would admit he was a little bit nervous hell his stomach was doing a variety of flip flops and all the guests weren't here already, how he knew that? he had ordered a maid to give him an account every ten minute on the guests both present and absent, nervous much?.

Slender hands smoothed the already ridge-less kimono, he really liked the outfit. No, he shook his head with defiance staring heatedly at the mirror, he loved this outfit, it was sexy as hell and dare he say showed his curves in all the right ways and he at most was surely going to rock this kimono that would leave a certain hard crazy dark haired man speechless and possibly drooling and maybe grabbing him every which way, or so that annoying Yoruichi had said.

Taking a deep breath, he sent out for the heinous woman who constantly annoyed him, before sitting down affront the mirror and very much ignoring the white lace panties that glared at him from the dresser, pulling off the family brace off his hair which still needed to be tended to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

An orange haired man sighed for the umpteenth time gazing up at the twinkling stars he couldn't fathom why he had been invited. Yeah he was a shinigami substitute but that didn't mean he had to come for tea parties! okay it wasn't a tea party. Seated at Byakuya's residential garden the nightly breeze billowing orange lurks he still didn't understand why he was here. Ichigo had been very surprised when he had seen Rukia prior a week ago, notifying that her older brother was hosting the cherry blossom festival and very stunned but intrigued nonetheless that he had been invited. He knew nothing, not one quid about shinigami etiquettes but knowing if he screwed up something Byakuya wouldn't hesitate sending him out of his well tended garden with senbonzakura on his tail. But here he was right sitting down, snuggled up in a burnt tangerine kimono and brown sash chosen by no one other than his significant other, who was drinking sake; he had to grudgingly admit with so much finesse that rivaled any other noble.

Ichigo felt grumpy alright he had no intentions of coming here if he was seen as rude by thinking he would have been rather at their nice house given courtesy of the soutaicho for the "grandeur display" at the war, and fucking a very sweet tan body that taste just like honey i.e. the proud egocentric and very eccentric partner of his who was still drinking wine and not paying attention to his woes he would have switched time thank you very much.

"Let it go Ichigo you are here now so might as well enjoy yourself" the man beside him spoke, Ichigo swore that voice should be illegal it was like old wine, sweet baritone. yes he was whipped and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"'Che I still don't know why am here I suck at this stuff you know that" Ichigo whined hoping his significant other would take pity on him and perhaps hurry back home.

"Hmm do I? But you here with me now hardly should you feel bored. Or perhaps you didn't want to come with me, is that it?" As those honey colored eyes looked up to him questioningly alarms rang through his head "danger must step lightly". Even though he knew that it was an act one wrong word and it would be the couch for a week and he couldn't, about that conclusion, he wouldn't survive.

"Of course not I love spending all my time with you" a shy smile cut across his lovers face. Thank the inventers of sappy words. Must continue. "it's just I would have found it more amazing if we were right now in bed and me licking you all over, fucking you every which way, making you scream out loud who you belong to" the voice rumbled "saying my name over and over-" Ichigo was caught off by the abrupt cough in front of them his earlier grin now replaced with a deadly scowl as he turned to the perpetrator.

"Ichi as much as every everyone on tha' table love listening to y'ur bedroom adventures we would love to keep our diner down"

"Fuck you shinji I can say anything I want" Ichigo replied now grinning back at the equally grinning man only his slightly wider.

"'Kay wher' was th' last place ya guys did it eh?" shinji asked, grinning at his now red faced friend.

"Fuck if I answer that you an asshole ya know right?"

"One without manners" his lover added with a matching blush.

"Really Aizen? an' here I thought ya I been on ma good behavior " that mischievous grin now directed to the one person he couldn't stand.

"Oh I see please enlighten me for you see I was more interested in my wine it looked very interested that that you were hardly noticed" Aizen replied haughtily.

"Sousoke..." Ichigo called his partner's name though invincible to many the reprimanding tone couldn't be ignored by aizen. Why Ichigo was with the blond man was beyond his understanding.

"Yes?" aizen replied innocently hoping it would work. Wrong Ichigo was already altering to give him the look. Tan fingers tilted sculptured chin bringing the brunet haired closely his lips ghosting on the supple lips. Hazel eyes gazing intently at honey colored one.

"Sousoke...?"

Aizen sighed in defeat those damn beautiful eyes that he was powerless too. Hoping maybe he could also capture those tempting lips that were inches away but with the audience, discreet was already out of the question, whispering against them.

"fine I will play nice...for now" he would play nice all year if he continued to see that winking smile grace Ichigo face, same that always light up his heart, a year could really make a difference.

Aizen let himself smile as he watched he lover engage in another heated conversation with Hirako. Going back to the set of dango that had been placed earlier he took a needle stick eating out a piece his gaze on the moving crowds in colours chatting and drinking' yes this was definitely going to be long night.

"Ne kyouraku are you not done? We are already late "the white haired man complained hands on his hips and foot tapping impatiently as he stared at the figure partly hidden in the dark wardrobe.

"Ahh gomen Ukitake don't worry we would be there on time. Now...Were... Oh...Ah...is it...no...Where..."

Ukitake gasped/sighed he didn't even sound not one bit remotely sorry at all. They had been at it for an hour now and he was still saying they won't be late; they were already an hour late he wasn't even sure they were going to make it at this point.

"Shunsui would you stop looking for that straw hat of yours so we can go already?" he was whining now but he really wanted to go, call him old but he loved festivals especially this particular one.

"Ma I just..." an unknown item flew out the closet and the sound of scraggly beard could be heard "have...ah...wait...no...Yes to find were nanao-chan dropped it" another item flunged hearsay "or stuffed it" and another.

" shunsui if you don't follow me know then...I will go to the festival all by myself and then after that i shall go that ask kensei-san, I heard he was going to attend, to escort me home back tonight"

Items were instantly dropped leaving any and everything he had be doing; the straw hat definitely forgotten after those words. Shunsui who was now standing in front of the only man who could make him miss an afternoon nap to go searching for something relating to gardening. Brown eyes met an equally challenging coal one.

"you're playing dirty Ukitake"

"you made me". The staring conquest was almost intense if not for the fact that one was thinking perverted thoughts and the other wondering why the other had a different and look on those face making him feel confusedly hot.

they both erupted in quiet chuckles breaking eye contact momentarily, shoulder racked for a bit before they both quieted down, a matching smile on both faces.

"I doubt kensei would be able to play that game" the smile gaining some momentum.

"I agree" Ukitake replied holding a slender hand out. "shall we?"

"Yes we shall my lady"

Ukitake giggled at the crazy grin, blushing slightly at the words feeling even hotter as large hands covered over his pulling him closer. Grinning kyouraku wasn't helping that much either.

"Ya know, byakuya would throw a fit that we are late"

"No he won't"

"Why?" kyouraku arched his eyebrow at that wondering if Ukitake was talking about the same impatient byakuya that they knew, the sneaky smirk on his lips were also making him quite curious.

"No reason. c'mon let's get going?"

"Ah lets" they walked out the front door, yes, other thought could wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Kenpachi tugged unsightly at the navy blue kimono he had been grudgingly mind you forced to wear courtesy of Yachiru. He was currently seated with his 3rd seat and 5th seat not that they were taking any notice of him anyway Yumichika who was currently fussing over his looks and Ikaku played the part brain dead idiot as he stared at Yumichika, he swore he drool a minute ago. He grunted at the scene that was playing before his eyes, if not for the fact he was in the middle of something about a tree/flower that he honestly didn't hold the slightest interest about; he would be calling the two men out for a fight.

Maybe just Ikaku, yumichika would give some insane excuse. His gaze trailed back to the two men who were supposed to be shinigami material, groaning now the idiots both had sheepish smiles on their faces', yep he was gonna punch them both any second now if he didn't find anything worthily interesting enough. Kenpachi scanned the other tables seeing people who actually wanted to be here and who were itching in their seat like something had crawled up their asses; not that there were many of those it was a festival, free sake free food probably possibly free hook-ups the two idiots were proving that point currently. Not that he cared, heck the both of them could probably be going on at it right now and he still wouldn't bat an eyelash at least not with the state he was in.

Almost laughing at whom he just saw, Ichigo wasn't looking very festively, at least from what he could see he looked downright irritated. Hmm maybe he could itch him on a fight he hadn't fought anyone strong in a week now and he had so much pent up energy. He swirled the cup of sake in his hand which he hadn't realized he had pick up as a watched a blond man steal Ichigo's attention. Grinning he was anyway going to use that energy if not all for something else or on some else.

The picture of sweat sheen creamy pale skin slender figure and glossy black hair matted on a bed came into his mind and he couldn't stop grinning, his brain had been doing wonders for him lately. Yes especially when they passed the same hallway, Kenpachi had the intense need to throw caution to the wind rip out the egocentric captain clothes and abuse him in the most in-noble way right there. The only thing that had stopped him there was simple Kuchiki byakuya was his prey and nobody was going to see what was his, especially in that state.

Only reason he was here was because of him. when they had arrived before Yachiru ran away to an unknown location, he had looked around the place twice, even going as much as to search for his reiatsu; nothing, he had found nothing. Assuming he was the host and for one reason he couldn't fathom why, the host had to be usually fashionably late, something to do with etiquettes that was the least of his concern, more interested in meeting the man who had been stealing his attention in so many ways.

The last time the old man almost had a heart attack after calling his name multiple times in the captains' meeting, of course his attention had been on byakuya all through even with the indifferent facade, a blush had still adorned those beautiful cheeks ten minutes straight before the old man's interruption. The jiji had been red faced angry that it was almost funny. Almost, knowing his ass would have been wiped by the old man if he had laughed.

"Whatssamatter Ken-chan"

Kenpachi growled at the annoying name as he turned to face the new occupant human being now seating on the other side of the table. Fox like grin, eyes barely closed grape colored kimono ringing out the striking silver hair. Pure mischief radiated from the man, why Kenpachi continued to keep his acquaintance he couldn't explain.

"Call me tha' again and ya dead gin"

"ehh nani? I didn't do nathin' h'er I'm tryin' ta show ma care"

"'Tch care and stop pouting or I'm going ta punch that face of 'urs". Gin giggled at that he had been looking for whom to tease now almost giving up. He couldn't stop the grin that stretched off his face; he had found the perfect victim.

"'Ne Kenpachi" tease not suffer a series of injuries "why ya been lookin' so outta it lately?" Kenpachi growled gin giggled silently at that gotta push more buttons. "Someone nat gettin' any eh? is that it ya have gotten laid eh, still waiting for the bit-". A hard fist was planted on his face before he could finish his sentence. Kenpachi grinned at the sound and groan that came from hitting the button nose. That had been surprisingly satisfying maybe he could pay gin so he could hit him one more time.

Gin groaned loudly almost gaining the attention of the other occupant. His poor nose was throbbing now he hated kenpachi's blow and mostly tried to avoid them except this one they hurt like a bitch. He sniveled clutching his nose.

"Ya coulda almost broken ma nose?!

"Ya want me ta try again?" Gin mumbled something that sounded remotely like asshole making Kenpachi chuckle loudly. Yeah now he knew why he was friends with the vulpine man he was a foxy idiot but an interesting one nonetheless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"No". This time the word said with more conviction than the last. Since the crazy and annoying woman had burst into his room twenty minutes prior, he had spent nineteen minutes disagreeing with her on the degrading item she had was still cajoling him to wear. Miraculously, his hair had been made quite nicely might he add, but still no matter how nice, he was not going to agree to her silly opinions at least that's what he told himself.

"C'mon byakuya-boy it would look good on you"

"No one is even going to see it Yoruichi so why should I and stop calling me that". They just had this conversation he wasn't going to again. his poor pride had received several wound by everything thing he was doing now he wasn't going to give it the final blow by wearing that flimsy outfit the woman who was surely crazy was daggling in her forefingers like it was totally normal.

"Ahh you've always been so tight wound what's 'a word...ah restricted, loosen them bounds once in a while byakuya"

"I am not tightly wound, and I fail to see how wearing flimsy underwear is going to help"

"What ya saying it don't look good?". Yoruichi replied wiggling her eyebrow saucily as she threw the item towards byakuya who caught.

"Quick reflex" he grumbled out. Hot blushes stained his cheeks as he stared at the cotton laced thong in his hands. well it looked attractive, he shook his head no he wasn't wearing that no matter how much the idea of it on his privates made him feel tingly. He was not.

"Ahh c'mon byakuya he would love it" byakuya tensed at that it wasn't possible that Yoruichi knew exactly who had been on his mind of late.

"I-I don't understand what you mean by that". He almost groaned he just had to stutter; now that would surely throw the woman off, warily congratulating himself.

"Tch Please byakuya-boy any sane person would feel the tension between you and that battle fanatic Kenpachi and if his looks at you go anything by what I have seen, I would say he feels the same way towards you". He was blushing now he couldn't tell whether it was from the embarrassment that the whole sereitei knew about his feelings towards Kenpachi or that he himself hadn't noticed kenpachi's feeling. He scoffed he spent half his time trying to ignore that gaze anytime they were even remotely close and the other sneaking peeks of the man.

"What makes you think that now Yoruichi?" Thankfully he had gotten a hold of himself. Maybe if he played oblivious he could get away with it hopefully.

"oh please byakuya don't try to play smart with me I know lust when I see one and if not for the fact that there is an audience you both would jump each other every minute you get"

"that's unreasonable"

"Oh is it now and am sure that blush of yours is unreasonable" the face gained more colour at that comment. She wasn't going to stop now she was a woman on a mission or so Soifon had informed her. "And when you held that very cute panties in your hand you had a strangely dreamy slash lustful look on your face like mayhap thinking about the person whose going to see it on you?" Yoruichi didn't get a reply at that, the cat had been caught in the cookie jar; who cared if that didn't make any sense. Now all she had to do was offer her sweet words of wisdom that would go in her research book later.

"Now do you want my advice or not?"

"Hn."' byakuya pouted, he was coined already the cursed woman always butting her nose were it didn't belong. Now that she had narrated his attraction towards Kenpachi he almost felt pathetic. He hadn't felt towards anyone the way he felt for Kenpachi and now he just wanted to brood silently that she had figure it out plus he actually did like the thong it gave him tingly ideas.

"Great now shut up and wear the bloody thong"

"what if he doesn't like it not everyone share your definitely maniacal ideas"

"byakuya are you insane?"

"Probably I'm wasting my time listening to you am I not"

"great now listen Kenpachi won't like it, he would go crazy about it any man would byakuya, you in thong definitely blood loss worthy and to specific areas. You would look good, appetizing maybe in it and you want to wear, know you do so what gives?"

"Well..." byakuya sighed he couldn't believe he was acting like this in front of Yoruichi. He hated to admit was how right she was he did want to wear it."...it's not like I have a choice". He still had to act reluctant to the idea his pride was at stake not that it wasn't already dead by the looks of it. The bloody woman had a Cheshire grin on her face she was definitely up to something.

"And Yoruichi if word gets out-?" Byakuya was caught off from his well prepared threat he had wanted to aim at the crazy cat lady who was already leaving his room.

"Yeah yeah whatever, you will cause me bodily harm and what not just wear the damned thong, prim yourself and go look sexy for your man, his here already spent quite some time looking for you". And out she went after dropping a stomach tying revelation. Byakuya was still blushing after she left, even as he proceeded to put on the hardly concealing piece of cloth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Kenpachi leaned his cheeks on a palm as he stared boredly at the table that was now occupied by millions of people okay not million but quite a lot, how he had become the center of attention was quite a mystery. One minute he was talking with gin the next borderline Harlem. Strews of conversation were hurled round the table in frenzy. an odd looking, probably half dead green eyed man with matching kimono was being hampered on by a blond woman who was speaking crazy, if the man was at all remotely interested in anything she was saying he couldn't tell from the emotionless face, only the occasional nod that every so often told he was even alive.

Asides them were another sets of idiots, beside him. Nnoitra had appeared before hand throwing a comment 'he was bored as shit' and slumping beside gin, they had been chatting animatedly for awhile. Nnoitra grinning and sending an occasion wink accompanied by a flirty smile and gin trying to play the part of pretending to not be interested and trying to keep the blush on his neck at bay, they were both pathetically annoying, if not for the fact he needed the cup of now plum wine in his hand he would have hurled it on them a long time ago. Oh the faces they would make, definitely tempting.

Nnoitra had muttered another crass sentence having too many 'fuck' in it; he wasn't even going to bother what those two were talking about. The other blonde was giggling beside the weird eyed man, (which by the way had so much as blinked was that even normal) pointing un-stealthy towards another blue haired man at Ichigo's table, whispered something to the man who at once blushed at this. Yep not his fucking business.

Kenpachi was swearing now as he took a healthy gulp of the slightly alcoholic drink; muttering something about prissy captain. He swore another second and he would allow the urge to stampede inside the house and pull byakuya out take over him. He couldn't wait anymore especially not with bumbling idiots.

He was paused in mid swear as the Shougi door that he had been eyeing weary for a while opened, announcing Byakuya's presence. Breathtaking couldn't qualify what Kenpachi saw the lazy grin that stretched across the man's face couldn't describe what he was currently feeling. The man looked so devastating fragile, dainty and in a damn good way like delicate porcelain, if he ever saw a higher being byakuya was it not only him, but it seemed everyone was already captivated by the man.

Creamy skin given a nice hue by the night light, silver ice kimono warped around the body like a second skin outlined very part of his body, curved hips, supple ass, oh yes that butt how someone could make a normal outfit look sexy...oh words he couldn't say. The black lurk had been held all down no Kuchiki heirloom either just silky black locks caressing slender neck, gliding and shimmering down in motion as the figure walked across the garden. Moody trance had already been lifted and now fellow captains were offering thanks and all that shit etiquette that nobles did. Even the old man was giving acknowledgement.

Kenpachi was still grinning albeit for a different reason how the hell he pulled off that kimono was a stunning technique; sexy and cute fitted the man very well. Dropping the cup and setting his face in his idea a charming manner he stood walking towards the man now taking a seat with a few captains might as well offer is thanks too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Byakuya had been on the edge since he walked in, probably to the untrained eye but he was nervous very nervous. Indifference placade was working fine; being great host was easy enough actions like that were on autopilot. Inside his thoughts were burning. When he had walked in at first the silence was enough to know he was stunning in the male retrospect; the looks, the blushes all said it all. Yet he was still unable to tell if a certain man had found him as beautiful maybe more than the other audience. He hadn't gotten a peak of him; don't want come out desperate now, that wasn't what he was in cheer for.

Five minutes and counting and still there was no sign of Kenpachi. Blindly answering Ukitake's questions about something, he surmised he had gotten the answer correct as the white haired man nodded with vigor before going off into anther rant. His garden was big but not so much as to miss someone, maybe he should search for his reiatsu byakuya thought, immediately diminishing that thought no too obvious. Byakuya was a man with little patience and this one was wearing thin as he listened to the thirteen squad captain.

"...noticed the flower arrangement such dexterity don't you agree?"

"Yes they...are". Maybe it was his captain seaweed outfit. No it couldn't be it was made with such finesse not a strand out. Huffing under his breath, which didn't go unnoticed by his company. Where was that man?

"If I may interrupt Ukitake I would like to show my thanks to the absolutely, but fashionably late captain for gathering us together in a nice night to watch trees grow". Speak of the devil, always a dramatical entree byakuya mused, almost scowling at what he heard; sarcastic humour eh? Kenpachi just knew how to get arise from him, but he shall not be swayed no no, act cool, calm down, he mentally chanted. Not only was he late but he was going to make a joke of it oh, he would see.

Turning to the man who made his heart at a quickened pace seated at the table head, the departing audience hardly taken notice of. "worst timing ever Zaraki couldn't wait your turn now could you or was my presence just that much irresistible" byakuya replied hauntingly.

Feral grin stretched across Kenpachi face" yes it was". Those eyes held him captivated, byakuya ducked his head and had the intense urge to check the temperature of his face that should probably be looking like a cherry tomatoes by now. How the man was capable of utterly such words leaving him tongue tied made him feel all tingly and hot, and they weren't even touching yet!

"I-I umm...eh I err t-thank you I suppose" lifting he's head and scowling back at the man who was still staring at him and now smirking. That man! Having a laugh at his expense rude much!

"I leave you speechless as always byakuya" the smirk elevating, byakuya cleared his throat and no nothing was lodged there.

"I would refrain to stop calling me by that if I were you zaraki"

"ohh okay then what about princess I'm sure you would like that" the man replied his eyes twinkling with mirth. Hot blush surround Byakuya's face ahh the nerve!

"H-how dare you portray me as such? Your insults are unbecoming zaraki" he huffed out, princess?! , Princess?! He wasn't a princess, those frilly girls who made man slay dragons for them, he slayed his own dragons. Hollows, menos whatever, Kenpachi was referring to him as weak he didn't like that one bit.

"Oh but you're byakuya just as beautiful and enchanting as one if not more" strong hands lifted soft slender ones, a lingering kiss placed at the back of his hands. "...and I don't have to worry about dragons as you could even slay mine in a heartbeat". Talking about heartbeat byakuya could feel his at his throat; breathe, breathe. He gulped loudly. Pulling his hand out of kenpachi's grasp afraid if he left it there any longer he would surely faint.

Slender but shaky fingers pulled stray black lurks behind an ear before clutching the same palm Kenpachi had held a second ago to his chest, byakuya was blushing up to his ears now. What was this man doing to him, his stomach felt all fluttery his body had already unintentionally edge close to the man without his knowledge. This side of the battle fanatic he hadn't seen at all, dare say tender? Kenpachi had better not be playing with him or else, well the final scene of senbonzakuru would be first option. Schooling his feature he looked back at the man, two can play right?

"A blush byakuya I make ya feel tha' way? shald hav' told me ey?"

"I-I'm just feeling unusually warm 'sides referring to man as beautiful comes out a tad strong no matter how true it is, may make said man think your intention negative hmm?"

"Wha' if I wan' said man ta think 'xactlly that" byakuya smirked, they were close now close enough he could feel the body heat radiating from the man.

"W-well I-I for one thinks it's' too direct should be courteous a bit"

"Roundabout ain't my style byakuya ya shoulda known by now. I see something good I say it and you byakuya are fucking beautiful". Pale lips parted at those words, those eyes he could take them anymore he felt like he was in a trance. He broke contact looking back at the table trying to trace a pattern that wasn't there, anything to calm his racing heart.

Byakuya smiled replying,'' I...erm thank you ah again, vulgar though Kenpachi"

"don't care I meant what I said"

Byakuya's heart skipped a bit at that. "R-really?"

"Really". Pale chin was grasped by strong hands, the pale lime shawl slightly caressing tan hands as Kenpachi brought those gray eyes back to his gaze. Byakuya was speechless from the emotion he saw swirling there.

"Kenpachi I..."

"I don' want ta hear it I woulda be here if wasn't serious byakuya" so softly said byakuya had almost doubted it was from the same man, if proof wasn't looking him in the eye literally.

"...are we still talking about the same thing" now they were only inches apart, his hands already on the dark blue kimono of kenpachi's and fidgeting slightly, the tangy smell of plum wine reached him and also some musky scent of pine, he loved it.

"Depends on wha' ya think it is we're talkin' 'bout"

"...then I'm serious too". The pressure on his chin increased as Kenpachi smiled leaning towards him, their lips now breaths away, his palm pressed on rock hard chest. He was going to kiss him! Right here in front of everyone and gods did he want it.

"Perfect."

Splash!

Plum wine, it had to be plum wine! He would have been enjoying a surely breathtaking kiss if not that his elbow had jerked the cup beside them. Oh this was just the best mood breaker ever (and there wasn't any humour in that). Byakuya cursed silently under his breath, while Kenpachi looked down at his clothes, his mind already formulating the most, gods help perverted idea of all century.

"...I think I would hav' ta get this clean?"

"Err yes I guess but you don't have to now it doesn't stain much so not worry" Bye, bye to not coming off desperate.

"Yea I guess, don't mind smelling like wine if it's for you then?"

"N-no that's not what-"he was already been caught off in mid-sentence by the lone finger on his parted lips.

"or you could get me clean"

"how that's not-". Silenced again but this time by the jerk of kenpachi's head towards his quarters.

"ya hav' a bathroom there?" byakuya nodded very slowing already having an idea to what Kenpachi was insinuating. "Then ya can get me clean then". The man's gaze and crazy grin held him in place daring him to disagree.

So many thoughts ran through his head, he was the host, the host didn't just leave a gathering just like that, except it was dire' The intense pondering, making the man cross slender legs causing his kimono to slide across his legs unintentionally showing off creamy white thighs and probably awakening a raging beats.

Kenpachi's jaw dropped as the innocent man had gone all thinky and throwing him off in the process, those damnable long legs, and creamy thighs, the thought of them warped around him clinging to him-wait was he even wearing underwear! A sound emitted from the huge man; he had just whimpered at the thought of the man naked. Those damn clothes he was going to rip them all off, someone was calling his name- who cared, he was hard horny and to hell his cock was already straining, except the view was now closed once again. The fuck!

"Kenpachi...?" byakuya called out again now gaining the man's attention. He had made his decision for awhile but unable to get the Kenpachi's attention whose hard gaze had been fixed on his legs, the man's eyes had darkened with what was surely lust, for that moment pride had swelled around his chest though that wasn't the only thing. The panties were making it hard to bear rubbing him in all the right ways.

But they had to move this elsewhere before one of them would jump each other scarring people in the process.

Kenpachi growled. "Damn byakuya that's evil pure evil". The pale man blushed at that well though now wasn't the time.

"Umm Kenpachi we should go into my quarters you know to get you all cleaned up". If anyone else saw the splinted crazy grin on kenpachi's face they run away screaming bloody murder. This only made byakuya shiver intensely.

So many thoughts going through his head as his hands were gripped by strong ones already leading him away from futitive glances. He was the host and it was his job to make his guests satisfied and well this particular wanted a clean up; those were the words byakuya hoped were going through the other guests thoughts funny enough it was the contrary.

Someone whispered to another as both men stepped into the quarters. "do ya think he woulda be able ta walk for a week"

"Tch highly unlikely"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Tai henda!" panicked a lanky figure, carrying so many plates that looked on the edge of collapsing. Swerving many and calling out the occasional sorry so many times he sounded like a broken record.

Hanatarou huffed as he finally reached his destination, the Kuchiki household sparkling kitchen, were so many staffs were busying themselves, scurrying about and carrying different dishes that no one knew again exactly what was been cooked.

"Ah gomena-sai? But where are these supposed to go" the drooping man asked a buxom woman occupying a set heated stoves.

"what is it with you fourth squads weren't you given the directions were those were supposed to go"

"ah sunimasei demo I forgot" Hanatarou replied nervously.

"Honestly?! Go towards the back, then to the door by the left. Drop them in there, besides we need lots more so hurry now"

"H-Hai" quickly scurrying about to the location, he entered the room seeing a whole lot of deserts on the table. Hanatarou hurried over were a scanty rack of dishes were littered, depositing the ones in his very tired hands. Turning to leave and that's when he heard the sound. Gorging and crunches of food been heard under a table.

Hanatarou tiptoed over the edge coming in view with a big rat except this one had dark scarlet hair pulled into a short ponytail, in white robe and had a face covered in what he surmised as strawberry cream cake totally oblivious to his company.

Hanatarou gasped as he got a full view of the face. "Rin?"

**An: and that's that for this chapter anyway the next is the last and much awaited lemon and am so sorry red and don't give me any grudge look unless you won't get any lemonade. You must have noticed that I made many hints to various pairing why? Because I want to make extension packs of this book but with the other pairings okay, yes there are so many and I really want to write that much about them. So if you see a pairing you really want drop it in your review okay. I enjoyed writing Hanatarou Yamada his character is fantastically; pathetically funny I love the guy. I was feeling like Kenpachi a bit when I wrote him it was weird *laughs* is that how a seme feels? Nice, I am so in control.**

**P.s Rin is that cute small guy in kurotsuchi's squad who is totally obsessed with cake sweets and pastries for those who don't know. Review guys****,**** press that button and also tell me what your best scene was in here I love hearing them.**

**Chocolate wafers X ice cold tea**  
**Red cocktail X baguette **


End file.
